Conventional scoop net 1 which is used for taking fishes from a fish tank or the like, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is normally including a frame 10 connected thereto with a net 11. Referring to FIG. 2, when in operation, the scoop net 1 is submerged in the water to catch the fishes from fish tank. When the scoop net 1 is taken out of the water, no water is remained in the scoop net 1, and the fishes will struggle for breath due to temporarily lacking of oxygen. While struggling, the fishes may bump against the coarse net 11 of the scoop net 1, and the weak scales of the fishes may be damaged to drop. Therefore, the fishes may be hurt to death when they are removing from a fish tank or the like by a scoop net.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a scoop net for catching fish which, is convenient to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a scoop net for catching fish, which is practical to protect the fish against hurt when the fish is caught from a fish tank or the like.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a scoop net for catching fish, which is comprising a water channel for passing therethrough of water and the contained fish to facilitate the operation to remove the fish from or into a fish tank.
Therefore, a scoop net for catching fish which achieves the said objects shall include a net coupled with a water-tight plastic fabric and connected to the scoop net frame, wherein the plastic fabric is having one circular end adhered to the middle part of the net to define a scoop-like water chamber, and having the other elongated end fixedly connected to the curved side portion of the scoop net frame to define a water channel.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.